Talk:Firstwatch Sergio
Wow out of date :p Involved in xmas, halloween, DNKP, getting to cantha, etc Skuld 15:30, 12 May 2006 (CDT) ---- There seems to be a bug in the game here. I cant get a cap sig from him anymore since a week or so. Other skill trainers are ok. Am I the only one? the games been getting a bit screwy...segrio offers my W/N a plague touch in the skills list but not my friends ..W/N....not even in the list for him - Chrisworld 16:37, 2 March 2007 (CST) :A skill trainer will offer all skills you've unlocked on your account from the same campaign. --Fyren 16:38, 2 March 2007 (CST) Signet of Capture Didn't this guy used to sell signets of capture? Because it doesn't show up in the list for me now. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:01, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :You need to do 2 quests given to you by some old guy up the hill, N-E, named Magi Malaquire iirc. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've done them. And I only noticed this because someone in LA was asking how to get more signets of capture after doing Magi's quests, since they weren't showing up for him, either. They show up in the list of skills Magi sells, but not in firstwatch sergio's, and I'm fairly sure they used to. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 13:21, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::Wut? I never knew Magi sold skills O-o" Went to check in game, and he indeed doesn't sell SoCs anymore. Weird. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Just checked this article... Why does it show the skills Marna offers, too? That's rather.. weird. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:53, 4 September 2008 (UTC) If i'm not wrong you can start buying signet of cap from trainer in Droks Forge. Before this outpost signet is quite useless and selling too because boss you meet before arriving in droks have no elite. But i repeat, it' a long time i did not play prop campaign so i can be wrong. plz confirm or delete my note. TY gianfi83 -ITA- :Well, it does have some minor use earlier on, because a few skills can't be bought or quested for a lot of the game, meaning a long time after you get SoC, and earlier bosses have them (like Conjure Lightning) --Gimmethegepgun 23:36, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::There are two elites just outside Beacon's Perch (Defy Pain, Life Barrier) which can be useful to pick up early for a little more skill choice when making builds. Ezekiel [Talk] 00:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::oh, and there are bosses in the desert missions that carry elites; it can make the missions much easier if you cap some of these (in particular I'm looking at Word of Healing Ezekiel [Talk] 00:39, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Reference? Could this be a reference to famous director Sergio Leone? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.3.90.30 ( ) . :I don't think so. Sergio isn't really an uncommon name, especially for eastern europe/russia. What makes you think so? --JonTheMon 17:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I dunno, really. He's the only person I know of with the name Sergio, really. :P